Clique life is everything
by little miss sunshinex3
Summary: This is about a new clique. Not the ones from the books but a brand new one. I'm not good at making summarys, but its gonna be really good.
1. Character infos

**This is like the character info that you should know, so that you dont get confused or anything. This isn't exactly the clique books, but it has something to do with cliques :)**

**Aubrey Patterson**  
The typical Queen Bee. Rich, popular and did I mention absolutley stunning. Ever since day one of boarding school shes been popular, but thats probably thanks to her good looks and her family wealth. She would probably be nothing without them, thats why shes probably the luckyest girl on campus. And she has no reason to hide it. The money,looks,popularity and friends. What could go wrong? But the thing is that shes single! Single as a pringle and shes not sure who she likes. Does she pick someone or just stay single?

**Kyleigh Stone**  
The second command is usually always known for her following around the Queen Bee as if it was the most important thing to do. But not Kyleigh. No way, she doesn't follow the crowd at all. She thinks it way over rated and does whatever she wants. Even if it is making fun of someones clothes or even being nice. Even though she may seem like a snob like typical rich kids, shes really not. Its just whatever is on her mind she'll say, even if it does end up hurting other peoples feelings. But thats why Aubrey and Kyleigh are best friends, they have atleast one thing similar as well as other many things. Also Adam and Kyleigh are boyfriend and girlfriend, well it was about time. Before everybody knew them as bestfriends and thought they were gonna be good for each other. And they were right, they even thought they would turn out to be high school sweethearts.

**Summer Powell**  
Every group or school atleast has a couple tomboys. Well Summer may not be completey tomboy but she sure is sporty. She rocks the sporty wear and wears it like its the latest fashion. All her clothes aren't tomboyish. Actually there more like sporty chic, so a mix of both glamorous and sporty. Around the guys shes totally welcomed and treated like one of the boys. Summer is probably one of the best sports players that are girls on campus. But she wants to be treated more than as the guys around the guys. Especally the hawt guys and a guy named Randy. She's been crushing on him for some time, but she was never sure if he liked her back. Since he's always went out with the girly girls.

**Dylan Brown**  
Every girl on campus wants to be apart of the popular group and most of them don't hide it. Well Dylan Brown, 4th in command, is sure lucky. She didn't have to be choosen to be the 4th girl appart of this group, but Aubrey saw something in her. Maybe her clothing style or good girl personality. Well what ever it was shes apart of the group and she doesn't question it. But things are risky, cause something bad and BAM shes kicked out. So shes making sure she does nothing wrong at all. The thing is though she likes Josh the new guy, so shes not sure if she can go out with him or even ask him out. Since she's never seen the other girls in the group go out with a new guy ever. At least Dylan hasn't before.

**Luke Martel**  
Hes the star quarterback on the schools team as well as a hawtie that girls love oh so much. Who is this guy? Luke Martel ofcourse. Probably one of the luckiest guys, since what guy doesn't want to be chased and loved by girls and be a star player. But it wasn't just gaven to him. It was earned fare and rightfully. Oh yeah did I also metion hes the King Bee of the school. Everybody figured though so, its no big suprise or anything. But Luke doesn't like any girl, he likes Addie. The problem is though that he knows that shes going out with Mitchel. So he has to either try to get over Addie or sneak behind his best friends back.

**Mitchel Lyons**  
Mitchel, one of Luke's best friends. Plus hes second in command, yet mostly everybody thinks he should be King Bee since hes so much hawter. But since Mitchel is such a great friend, he doesn't even think about going after King Bee. Thats not the only great thing he is known for though. He's also known as the prankster or the class clown. Making people laugh is one of his favorite things to do, so if you laugh with him then he's doing a great job as the class clown. Beware though, because for the people he hates he tends to pull some pretty harsh pranks. And the one lucky girl that gets to go out with this hawtie is Addie, and he has no clue how she likes someone else. Maybe because he likes her too much to notice any other girl or anything bad about Addie.

**Tristan Pallindo**  
Tristan Pallindo. What do people think of him? Well for starters his dad is a famous actor and record producer with the name Jeremy Pallindo. Maybe thats why alot of girls go chasing him for an autograph and musicans come to him for a record deal, cause they all know of his dad.Is what why he's 3rd in command though? Well it might have alittle bit to do of it, but he would still probably be 3rd in command even if his dad wasn't a famous actor or producer. But other than the fact that his dad is famous, hes a pretty decent guy once you get to know him. The thing is though hes got an eye for Aubrey since shes the only one that like him for not his fame but for him, but he doesn't know that Derreck likes her too. Yet.

**London Brookes**  
Shes been to London and France plus Milano and New York. Pretty much for once reason too. Fashion Week. Yes, London Brookes eats, sleeps and breathes fashion and thats probably why they call her a fashion doll. But she isn't totally obessed with it. She has done so many things girls wished they've done. Like meet designers in person and intern for teen vogue and designing an outfit for a couple desingers. Now who could beat that? Other than having good connections with fashion people, she is also going out with the bad boy of the school, Cameron Martel. London had always been into bad boys, because they were always nice not mean like you'd expect them to be. Well at least to her they were. And because they get along so much they were also expected to be high school sweet hearts by everybody.

**Addie Gilmore**  
Abercrombie, American Eagle, Hollister and Aeropostale is pretty much Addies basic wardrobe. Ofcourse she has many other designers but as a prep she wears alot of Abercrombie. But thats just her, since she her older sister was a prep and now its her turn to be one. It wasn't like she hated it either, in fact she loved abercrombie alot. So it is no big deal if she wore it or not. Addie is also a lucky girl too, since she is going out with Mitchel, and hes a really good boyfriend. Since after all he treats all his girlfriends very respectfully, yet she likes someone else. He goes by the name of Luke, and she knows that she shouldn't be liking him, but she also has a feeling that he likes her back. But she doesn't want to break up with Mitchel because she knows that he still likes her.

**Lacie Bishop**  
Hot topic, retro clothes and vintage wear is her style and shes pretty proud of it. Its nothing really to be ashamed of in fact, it wasn't like she was emo or anything. But her style didnt affect her personality at all. Whenever she was around friends she is totally random and hyperish, it depends on if she had sugar or what not. Lacie is defiently one of those girls that is fun to hang around.She likes Mitchel, but is pretty sure that he doesn't like her back. Since he likes Addie way too much.

**Blaire Huntington**  
As all new girls they have a hard time choosing which group they would like to fit into. Well its especally hard for Blaire since at her old school she was a popular girl, but her style of clothes were scene and prep in a combo while she was still in love with Fashion. Now pretty much every group is trying to get her to join. So who will she be joining? But she likes Josh, not just because hes new like her. Blaire thinks that he is a pretty cool guy.

**Derreck Marshall**  
Its not often you see a jock,musican and skater mushed into one person. But Derreck Marshall is one of the few that is, and its pretty weird especally the jock part of it. I guess hes just a very mutliclique person. I mean after all he does so many things. Like he plays soccer,football,lacrosse and basketball. Yet he still has time to skate board, sometimes for competitions and he also strums away on his guitar trying to make up new songs. Now thats some talent there. But he has one little problem,he likes Aubrey but doesn't know how to ask her out. It wasn't like he didnt have the guts to, but he was just to nervous around her. Since after all she the queen bee. Derreck also doesn't know that Tristan likes her. At least not yet.

**Randy Matthews**  
Randy is one of Derrecks best friends since hes a skater and so is Derreck. They both like to skate around the hallways in the boarding school just having some fun, while talking about some pretty random things. Besides the fact that he is skater hes just a normal guy that just skates. But he just broke up with his girlfriend, but he's already crushing on someone. Her name is Summer and he likes her for her tomboy style.

**Cameron Martel**  
Cameron Martel, the bad boy on campus. You may think hes just one of those regular bad boys that just get in trouble and get fawned over by the ladys. I think not. Cameron does alot of extreme things like he almost got expelled and suspened a couple times. And for that he gets fawned over by the girls on campus. He is also Luke's brother. But he may be fawned other by girls, but he is going out with a girl he thinks is amazing. He may be a bad boy, but he sure knows how to treat his girlfriends. Cutest couple? I think we've found our winners there.

**Josh Spellings**  
Average new kid? I think not. Its not like hes weird or anything, its just that hes super talented at football. His usual position is quarter back, at least at his old school it was. But the problem is that he doesn't want to out shine Luke and take his spot. Will he be the new quarter back or just hide his football skill? But all the guys expect him to like someone on campus, since after all the school is filled with alot of girls. Suprisingly though he doesn't really like anybody, but if gets asked out a girl thats his type, then he'll probably go out with her. So whatever happens, happens for him.


	2. Big news!

**The first part is in Aubreys point of view, and I couldn't really think of anything to start off the first chapter so I'm sorry if its not so good. Feel free to suggest any ideas you have.**

"Ok practice is now over, you can go home now."Aubrey annouced to the rest of the cheerleaders, I mean after all she was the captain of the team. But as soon as the rest of the squad left she took a big sip of water, today they had worked really hard. She blew her platium blonde hair out of her face so that it wouldnt get in her way.

As she grabbed her duffel bag full of her things she headed outside to wait for Summer, her best friend that is in the same clique group as her. Summer played soccer so they usually waited for each other considering that they gave each other rides back home. But when Aubrey looked out to the soccer field she didnt see anybody but the guys soccer team.

Shit, Aubrey thought to herself her ride just went home without her. After 5 minutes of thinking all she thought was, no problem cause she knew acouple people on the guys soccer team. Plus some of the other sports teams didnt go home yet so she could ask one of them. So it was no problem at all. Hopefully.

**---------**

**Derreck's point of view**

Soccer practice today was pretty intense, probably because they were going against there rival team next week and they wanted to be there best for it. Derreck drank some of his gatorade while he grabbed his stuff, that was laying out on the field. As he walked out to the parking lot area he saw Aubrey Patterson, one of his all time crushes. He's been liking her ever since last year, but he never really got to ask her out or anything.

"Hey Aubrey"He said with a friendly smile and wave.

"Hey"Aubrey said back with her famous smile. It was one of those smiles that looked it was perfect, and didn't need braces or anything from the start.

"What are you still doing here? Didn't all the cheerleaders already leave?"Derreck asked her with alittle curiousity.

"Yeah they did, but Summer was supposed to wait up for me. But I guess she forgot so I just need a ride."Aubrey explained to him.

"Well.. uhh.. I.. could uh.. give you a ride if you want"Derreck suggested shyly.

"Oh my gawsh Derreck! Thank you sooo much, I owe you big time"Aubrey said as she gave him a big hug. Derreck lead the way to his car and opened the door for Aubrey and got in himself. Putting in his keys he started to drive out of the school.

"So hows it going? "Aubrey said with a smile.

"Oh its going good, I'm just trying to get my music out there you know? Plus sports are going good for me."Derreck told her. "What about you?"

"Definetly good I mean I'm planning my really big 17th birthday party and I just can't wait! But all I need are performers and a couple other things."Aubrey said with excitement. "Wait... since your trying get your music out there, then why dont you perform at my party. I mean it will be lots of fun, plus some of my dads friends will be there, and there record producers."She had suggested.

"Really?"Derreck asked her sounding really excited. He kept on driving as he waited for an reassuring answer.

"Yeah definetly! I mean your one of my good friends, and friends help friends out right?"She smiled a big smile.

**Well I hope you liked it, suggest ideas in your next review.**


	3. Its prep time

**Alright so I'm really sorry that I havent updated in like forever but I'm like really busy because of school and all. But I'm gonna try my best to update alot more.**

**Aubrey POV**

It was about 8 in the morning and Aubrey was very excited for today. Today was the day of her big party that she was throwing for her 17th birthday. It was definetly going to be bigger than her sweet 16, which was pretty big. She had tried to call Summer and Kyleigh earlyier but they didn't pick up, so she decided to try one of her guy friends. Since if she called Summer or Kyleigh again they probably would smack her.

**Tristans POV**

The sound of some random ringtone that came with the phone rung. He grabbed his phone and put it to his ear, sure he was half asleep but it could of been important.

"Hey Tristan"A girls voice said excitedly.

"Hey..."He said sounding like he was half asleep or something.

"Did you just wake up?"She asked him. Thats when it hit him, it was Aubrey calling him.

Tristan woke up instantly and replied with a no. Ever since he moved here he and Aubrey have always been friends, but the thing that she didn't know was that he liked her. Alot. Since he was treated like a regular person by her and she was pretty chill. Which were the two things that he loved in a girl.

"Well guess what today is"She sing songed.

"Uh... you got a new outfit..?"Tristan guessed.

"No, its my party today silly. You know the really big party I'm throwing. I mean pretty much everybody was talking about it at school. "Aubrey explained.

"Oh right! Well I'll definetly be there. Me, Luke and Mitchel are all going together."He told her.

"Alright. Just make sure you bring your VIP pass"Aubrey giggled.

"Yeah definetly"Tristan smiled as he ruffled his hair. He was definetly excited for today, probably as excited as Aubrey. But not for the same reasons as her.

"Ok. Well I gotta go, my moms calling for me. See you there."Aubrey said

"Bye"Tristan replied and clicked to end the call. He got out of bed and stretched. Oh man he thought. Today was going to be one exciting day.

_Later that day..._

All the VIP girls were at Aubreys house. It was prepping hour and Aubrey always treated her girls with hair and makeup since she wanted them to look good. The VIP girls are Kyleigh and Summer of course but also Dylan, London and Blaire. Kyleigh and Summer didn't know why she brang along Blaire but they didn't really mind.

"Wheres Aubrey?"Kyleigh asked everybody.

"Oh I heard her say that she wasn't coming out of the room until she looked perfect for the party."Dylan replied.

"Alright well how should I get my hair done"Kyleigh asked for opinions.

"You should definetly have like up but down you know?"Summer tried to explain.

"I think I know what you mean."Kyleigh said then turned to the hair dresser. She explained how she wanted it done and everything. As soon as she understood she started as well as the makeup people.

Summer already knew how she wanted her hair, which was down and curly which is what it was like now. So the makeup people started.Dylan and Blaire were already getting there makeup and hair done so it was all set.

Aubreys POV

Her hands were shaking from all the excitement as she sat in the chair. It was only 1 hour away until she had to leave and her hair and makeup was almost done. Aubreys hair was going to be up but have little hairs of curly come down, and her makeup was already applied perfectly. Now all she had to do was get into her perfect entrance dress that she had picked out. It was a semi long white dress with all these glitters and diamonds.

She checked her sidekick again after a little while and it was time but she decided she was going to be fashionabley late. Aubrey walked out to where the VIP girls were in her white entrance dress all dolled up as well.

"Oh my gosh Aubrey you look gorgeous"Kyleigh told her.

"Thanks"She smiled her million dollar smile.

"Lets go we're gonna be too late"Aubreys sister told her. They all headed out and got into the Range Rover as they all headed out to the venue were they'll expect for the time of there lives.

**Next chapter is going to include the actual party, its going to have alot of drama. And the only reason I added her sister is because she is going to be apart of the drama : If you have any suggestions then you should tell me as well. Thanks.**


End file.
